


Reunions, Rewards, and Roads

by mizutanitony



Series: The Long Road [4]
Category: Persona 5, Sadayo Kawakami - Fandom, persona - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cunnilingus, Discussion of Abortion, Dominance, Drama & Romance, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Friendship, Gen, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, Male-Female Friendship, Master/Servant, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Older Woman/Younger Man, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reunions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Submission, Teacher-Student Relationship, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutanitony/pseuds/mizutanitony
Summary: Six years after the events of Persona 5, Akira Kurusu (the protagonist) has been living his life with long time girlfriend and former teacher, Sadayo Kawakami. Life has a strange way of throwing curveballs at you and after a night out with the Phantom Thieves of Heart at Leblanc, Sadayo greets him with life-changing news.Prequel to"November Rain"and"Winter Troubles"Please like and Comment....I actually rather enjoy constructive comments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment about the story, I do welcome a good discussion. Also if inspire you to draw anything...go ahead...just cite me and the story.

Reunions, Rewards, and Roads  
A Persona 5 Fanfiction

Written by Mizutanitony  
Pairing Protagonist/Sadayo Kawakami  
Rating: M

I own none of these characters save for a few names. There will be some swearing and next chapter will contain some sex as well as some heavy conversation topics. If you are of a sensitive nature I advise not reading. I welcome reviews and constructive criticism.

Chapter 1: Reunions

“Yo, Akira! You awake in there?!”

He gazed up from his book, a scowl plastered on his face as his best friend poked at his hand with a damp set of chopsticks.

“I’m sitting right next to you,” Akira replied annoyed as he adjusted his glasses. “You’d think you’d tone it down a bit after all these years.”

“Yeah yeah, bitch all you want,” chuckled the former track star, “you love me the way I am.”

Akira rolled his eyes and smirked. “I’d love you more if you’d stop yelling all the time.”

“Don’t give me that look,” snorted Ryuji Sakamoto as he returned to his ramen. “You’re the one that asked me out since we haven’t hung out in so long.” Slurping a large portion of noodles, he used his chopsticks to pull some shrimp from his bowl to sneak it under the table.

“Fahnks ‘uuji,” came a muffled voice over the din of clattering bowls and voices.

“No problem, Mona.” Sakamoto patted the cats head before returning to his bowl. “Seriously what are you reading this time that’s got you so worked up. You’ve had this pissed off look on your face most of the night and you’ve barely said a thing about what’s been going on with you and...”

“Setting up the new office. It's a pain.”Akira rubbed his eyes and yawned before sipping his beer. The hops hit his tongue and he smiled momentarily. It’d been seven years since he met Ryuji and the others. Seven years of friendship, fights, tears, laughs, and anything else one can think of that happens between friends. But that also meant nearly seven years of interrogations.

He shook the cobwebs from his head and sighed.

“I’m sorry Ryuji,” he bit into his still hot food and slurped down a large amount. “Just a lot on my mind with the new business and personal stuff.”

“Yeah, yeah,” huffed Ryuji as he piled more ginger into his own bowl. “Ya lucky bastard. Seriously you both had us shitting ourselves when we found out.”

A few people looked at them in shock at the language that had escaped the former blonde. Blushing, Ryuji apologized and bowed his head at them while Akira laughed quietly. He smiled and patted his friend on the back and apologized. Before turning back to his best friend. "You could have said something before we had you fake your death. It would have made it easier on her and we wouldn't have had to feel like a bunch of assholes."

“Hey, I didn’t want to get in trouble and neither did she.” Akira ordered some pot stickers and sipped at the savory broth and chewed appreciatively on the velvet mushrooms. “Hard to believe we've been together for nearly seven years. I thought it would have fizzled out by now, but here we are. She’s still climbing the ranks at her job and I’m a fresh out of college small business owner with an expunged criminal record.”

“Well you’re exactly the type of guy to be running a security business,” exclaimed Ryuji after swallowing the last of his ramen. “I mean I was good back when we ran around but you were something else.” Ryuji shrugged as he finished his bowl. “You found your niche man; can’t blame you for following it through.

“If it wasn’t for my knowledge he wouldn’t be half as good as he was then or even now.” Mona’s head popped out of the old worn bag. His face was plastered with what all the members of the Phantom Thieves knew to be annoyance. “And it’s not like you haven’t made something of yourself Ryuji. You’re married with a kid on the way, plus you’re on your way to leading Shujin High to its second National Championship.” Mona laughed. “Not bad for a vulgar, loudmouthed delinquent that could barely pass his exams. OW! OW! OW!”

Ryuji’s scowl had returned and his fingers had taken to pulling on Mona’s cheeks.

“Watch what you say cat or you ain’t going nowhere tonight. I’ll make sure Sojiro stuffs you back in the attic.

“Too bad for you,” mumbled Mona as he rubbed his cheek, “I enjoy the attic and I know all the ways to escape.”

Akira laughed at their fight as he pulled out his phone and checked his messages. He felt a lead weight in his stomach when she saw she still hadn't replied. Steeling himself in the hope that he didn’t sound too clingy he typed in a message.

_Out with Ryuji before meet-up. I’ll let you know when I arrive at Leblanc and when I’m on my way home. I won’t be too late. I love you and get some rest._

After he sent it, Akira took a few calming breaths and returned to his food. Since her promotion, Sadayo had been working much harder than usual and he’d begun worrying about the strain and pressure she was under. Add in the fact he’d recently graduated college and was in the process of opening a security business with Futaba, he was hoping the long hours he and his friend spent together didn’t add to her strain. He’d asked her a few weeks back, on one of the few nights the two of them were home together without any work if she worried about him and Futaba.

“What do you mean?” Her hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and she was in a simple tee-shirt and a pair of his old sweats. She looked tired but she’d managed to cook dinner and dessert while he was finishing up the last of a contract for a deal he and Futaba had finally closed. She’d gotten so excited over the phone that he had to hold it away from his ear due to her screams of delight and exclaimed a celebration was in order.

He’d expected some takeout but she went all out and made taiyaki, soup, noodles, breaded pork. He’d been so impressed that he could barely muster the ability to eat it but he did so and inhaled it all so quickly she thought he’d choke and he calmly waited for her to serve him a chocolate taiyaki, which he refused to touch until she'd sat down.

While Sadayo wolfed her dessert, an act that he found rather unusual, he quietly began mixing the dessert into a mixture of crust and chocolate sauce as while she asked, “AKira, what are you talking about? Why would I be worried about you and Futaba?”

“I’m worried that you’ll think something might happen. That you’ll think I prefer her to you.” He looked up through his glasses and then shot his eyes back down to the dessert and her soft hands. He wanted to hold her and take her into the bedroom show her how much he loved her.

“I mean I don’t prefer her to you. She’s a good friend of mine, as close as a sister and we’ve been through a lot given our past.” He looked up and smiled dully when he saw the mix of amazement on her face. “I’m sorry. I’m making a fool of myself.”

He snorted at the comparison and remembered his high school days.

And what a fool I was. He thought as he watched her over the rim of his glasses. But if I hadn’t followed that path I wouldn’t be sitting here with her nor have my friends.

“It’s natural for you to worry and I’m happy you put so much stock in my feelings.” She said after wiping her mouth of the small stray remnants of her own half of the dessert. “A lot of women would worry about you to working so many long hours alone together but I’m not.”

“You’re not?” He was relieved but also not as surprised as he should be. They’d been through harder struggles than just a few weeks apart over the years. Hiding their relationship, her working so hard, his schooling, telling their families after his graduation, these had all been greater strains on their relationship, but he still didn’t want it to give her cause to worry or possibly walk out the door. He couldn’t bear that, not after so many years and the plans they had made.

“Of course I’m not,” Sadayo smiled and took his hand. “I trust you.”

“That’s a huge relief.” He smile and kissed her hand before pressing his forehead to it. “If you thought I’d do something like that and leave I don’t know….”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Sadayo's hand left his and she heard her floor scrape against thfloor. He didn’t lift his head until he felt her next to him and the softness of her hair on his shoulder, a few strands tickling his cheek. She smelt like peaches and he relaxed instantly while she dug into his half of the dessert. “I’m glad you told me,” she said after swallowing and taking a sip of milk. “I know we don’t see each other that much lately, but I want you to know that I trust you and Futaba. She bugs me daily to make sure I’m okay and not over-stressing myself. It’s kind of cute, if a little annoying.”

Opening her phone she showed Akira the chat log saying things like “I’ll make sure you get home safe to him!” and “He said he’s aching for some noodles! I found a recipe for you, and Sojiro says that pork tastes better with this seasoning blend.”

Akira had laughed and pulled her lips to his, the peach like scent of her perfume and the velvet feel of her lips before carrying her into their bedroom and making sure she knew just how much he prefered her.

“Ooooooohhh,” Ryuji chuckled loudly after finishing his soda. “I know that look. What kinda pervy message did she send?”

“Nothing,” stated Akira as he dug into his dumplings. He felt a small bit of blood rush to his cheeks at the slight tightness in his pants. “Just some good memories and besides I don’t think Jun would like me showing you anything perverted. Unless of course you want her to kick your ass?”

“Point made. But Jun is a huge perv herself man. Seriously that woman gives me a run for my money.” Ryuji stretched loudly and scratched his head before waving for the check. “Sometimes she’s the one who suggests we watch it. But you’d know all about that wouldn’t you, Joker?”

“I may have a few fetishes but you and Jun are in your own league.” Both of them laughed and Akira asked, “Is she mad that she won’t be able to compete this year?”

“Not really.” Sighed Ryuji as he waited for their server. “She’s glad that we’re having the baby and I love her to death but there are days I regret marrying a soccer star. Her kicks hurt!”

“Why is she kicking you?” Morgana had popped his head out of the bag and gave a concerned look at Ryuji. “We won’t have to find a way back into Mementos will we?”

Ryuji tossed down some cash and handed over a delivery form to the cook and said, “Make sure you double the protein on both of these,” before patting the cat on the head. “And no Mona, it’s nothing like that. She uses me as a goalie when she’s able to train, but since she’s seven months pregnant the kicks mostly happen when I accidentally tickle her during a massage. It’s involuntary and she always apologizes. But, I think I’ve almost figured out where not to touch.”

Akira, despite knowing that Ryuji paid instinctively reached for his wallet. “Dude, I already paid. Let’s get the hell outta here before the others start worrying.”

Leaving a bit of a larger tip, Akira bowed in thanks and sneaked Mona his last few pot-stickers before stepping out into the cold September air. Buttoning up his jacket, he checked his phone and saw his friends had already begun a chat.

_Yo! Where are you guys?! We’re already at Leblanc. Boss and Futaba are getting antsy!_

_Relax Ann. They’re allowed to be a little late. I mean I’m still half an hour out. The academy took forever in setting up our evening duties. I had to wait to see if I had on duty training tonight._

_Seriously, Ann you’ve gotta relax. Not all of us get to globe hop like you do. By the way what’s it like going to Iceland? Your itinerary is jam packed! I can figure out a more streamlined way to help you._

_Futaba! Stay out of my work schedule! And Makoto that does suck about your having to wait for being on duty. How’s the training going? You only have a few months left til graduation, right? I’ll totally be there to cheer for you!_

_I’ve been curious about that too Makoto. If you’d like I can arrive a few hours early to set up my easel to help paint the scene. It’s not going to be my most glorious painting, but it’s always nice to have memories of the happier days of our lives._

_That’s a wonderful idea, Yusuke! I’ll make sure we have a large party afterward. Just let me know and I’ll schedule it personally if my schedule permits it. Our new crops and harvests are ready to be brought in for inspection though so my schedule may be a bit jammed for a while._

_Will you guys calm the eff down?! Crap we’re about to board the train and we’ll be there in about an hour! It’s not that difficult._

The chat went on and on and Akira just let them continue to chat as he and Ryuji boarded the train heading to Leblanc. It wasn’t packed, since most people didn’t travel to Yongen at this time of night, but there were still a fair number of people on the train. After exiting they wandered the sparsely populated streets of Yongen.

After saying hello to many familiar faces, Ryuji and Akira returned to the familiar storefront of Leblanc to find Makoto rushing up in her cadet uniform. Save for letting her hair grow into a tight braid, it was still the same brown but with flecks of gray like her older sisters. Her body was fit and she looked incredible in her uniform that just seemed to add to her usual air of confidence and control.

When she saw them she waved and smiled at them. Her arms were laden with several small boxes wrapped in bright paper and behind her a smiling Sae.

Akira reciprocated and called out, “Sae-san! Makoto!” Walking up he hugged Makoto before shaking Sae’s hand. “Sae-san I’m surprised to see you here today. How’re thingsin the defense world?”

“Not too bad,” smiled the prosecutor. “We’ve had a few difficult cases lately, but nothing like what you gave us.” She gave them a small laugh and patted her sister’s shoulder. “Makoto is working hard and she tells me that you and Futaba are working at building a home and internet security business or something like that?”

“Uhh yeah,” he blushed scratching his neck. “It’s been a tough start but we already have several clients lined up and we’re just about done with staffing. It’s gonna take a while to repay the loan we took out, but I’m confident we can do it in a few years.”

“When you get settled, " Sae pulled out a business card and stuffed it in his jacket pocket, "I’m going to have a few ideas to run by you and Futaba since she helped my little sister hack my computer back when you were phantoms.” Sae gave Makoto a nudge with her elbow making her sister blush.

“Sis, will you stop bringing that up?!” Makoto grumbled and glowered at her sister “I swear she never lets me forget it.”

“Well would you rather I tell your commanders what you did? Or would you prefer my only teasing you in private about your illegal actions?”

Makoto sighed in defeat at the suggestion and said, “I’d prefer your teasing me in private rather than informing my superiors.”

“That’s a good girl.” Sae patted her sister on the head and pointed at the door. “Let’s get in there. I’m sure Sojiro has plenty of curry to go with the snacks you all brought.”

“Shit! I forgot about Boss’ curry!” Ryuji held his stomach and groaned. “I knew I shouldn’t have doubled up on the pork!”

“I’m sure Sojiro will let us take some home.” Akira knocked before testing the latch and cracked the door. “He always makes plenty when we have one of our reunion parties.”

“Well considering it’s been a year since you’ve all been together, I’m sure he’ll have gallons ready.”

“More like half a gallon,” grumbled Sojiro as he walked around with trays of soda and coffee. “Futaba and the others have already gotten into it. I think Ann ate the most.”

“Hey,” shouted the blonde woman from the bar. “It’s not my fault I’m stuck on my bullshit exercise regimen and diet for the lingerie shoot next next month! This is my one binge day!”

“Yeah well if you ask me I think you could stand to put on a bit of weight.” A paper cup sailed through the air and collided with Ryuji’s face, spilling iced coffee all down his front.  
“Dammit Ann! This was my last clean shirt!”

“Oh shut up, Ryuji. It’s Saturday and you have tomorrow off. You can do your laundry.”

“That’s not the point,” growled the gym teacher. “Hey Boss, can I use the can to clean up?”

“Go right ahead,” laughed Sojiro as he placed a plate in front of a tired looking Futaba. “I know you’re working hard but put that away for a bit before you pass out.”

“Ten minutes, Sojiro.” Futaba absentmindedly sucked on a spoon full of curry before clacking away. “Thank you for the food.”

“Sorry about that Sojiro.” Akira set the bag of snacks on the table next to Makoto’s gifts and yawned. “We’ve got three offices that want a recommendation for their security by next week.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sojiro sighed and poured his former ward a cup of coffee. “I’m glad she’s got a good job lined up with you. I’m just worried that she’ll go back to old habits is all.” He shook his head and had a sip of coffee. “How much longer do you think she’s got before the job is finished?”

“She already finished it.” Akira took a sip of his coffee and relished at the slight bitterness. “We finished it a few days ago. I don't know what she's working on.”

“What,” Sojiro choked into his mug. “If she’s done why is she still working?”

“I was finishing my proposal and all the improvements I could do along with an invoice for a friend that wants me to make a custom anti-virus program.” Futaba had shut her laptop and stretched, her food already gone. “But since Inari is now here I’m going to roll a stealth check and see if I can get him back for last time.”

“I don’t even want to know.” Sojiro laughed and lit up a cigarette and exhaled loudly. “You’ve done good, Kid. I’m proud of you.”

Akira raised his cup in thanks and looked around Leblanc. It had changed very little over the past several years but it was slightly cleaner. Saiyuri still hung on the wall, the kitchen was still small and a bit messy but the equipment was nicer. The tables and chairs had all been replaced and the TV. was a bit larger and nicer.

“Looks like business is still going well.”

“You have no idea.” Sojiro laughed as he took a cup of Yusuke’s usual over to the artist, Makoto, and Ryuji. “I mean what’d you expect to happen after you were outed as a thief and people learned you lived here? We’ve had a small dip, but we got a steady supply of customers. Oh yeah,” he reached into his pockets and removed a few cards. “Some customers left these when they overheard me talking about your business.”

Akira took the cards and was about to thank his friend when Yusuke shouted, “Futaba!”

The hacker cackled as she ran away and hid from a now soaking Yusuke. The artists shirt now clung to his chest while several of the other guests laughed. Stifling his own laughter, Akira grabbed one of the hidden towels behind the counter and handed it to the artist.

“I swear that girl is...the most...” Akira noticed a small smile on Yusuke's face as he took the towel. “Thank you.” Yusuke began drying himself off and seethed for a few moments. “One prank after another. If it wasn’t for the fact that I had to leave the country tomorrow I’d plot my vengeance.”

“I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to plot it during your trip,” laughed Akira as Yusuke began rummaging through his suitcase.

“Dude you brought your suitcase here? I’d be careful about opening….SHIT!”

Ryuji’s warning came too late as a small puff of white powder flew out of Yusuke’s bag. Akira dodge just in time while Ryuji and Ann got a small dusting of flour. But if anger could cook, they were all certain the flour on Yusuke’s face would have baked.

“Futaba!”

A streak of orange hair was seen exiting the front door, the lingering echos of a cackle following it. Grabbing his suitcase, Yusuke stormed out after her, followed by a worried Sojiro.

The group all laughed except for a shocked Haru, whom had just entered after Sojiro exited.

“Well it seems I’ve missed all the fun. Oh well, I’m sure we can find something to do.”

And so they did. Board games, retro video games, cards, and even them finally finding a coffee that Ryuji could tolerate happened. They were even lucky enough to have the return of a freshly showered Yusuke, a forlorn looking Futaba, and an aggravated Sojiro. Time flew and before they knew it they were all heading off to grab cabs or the last train. Grabbing his bag and a sushi stuffed Morgana, Akira prepared for the walk to the station when he heard Haru call out his name.

Stopping, Akira found a slightly inebriated Ann standing next to a tired but happier Yusuke while Haru was helping the chauffeuse load what looked like three large bags into the trunk.

“Do you need a ride home? It’s not too far for us since the airport is on the way.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind,” he asked pointing at the bags. “Your car looks like it might be a little too full.”

“It’s not a problem.” Haru smiled and smoothed out her coat and hair. “We’re all going together to Europe where Okumura Foods is looking to expand some of its organic food operations and get some culinary minds in on the project.”

“Wow.” Akira was surprised to hear that Haru was taking a hands on approach to this job. He remembered her telling him about it some months back but hadn’t heard much since.

“I know,” hiccuped Ann as she rested against Yusuke's shoulder. “Haru is incredible!”

“I think you need to tone it down Ann.” Yusuke handed her a bottle of water and shook his head. “You have a lot of work coming up and you don’t need any tabloids catching sight of you in this state.”

“That’s a good point, Yu-yu.” Ann pinched her his cheeks and downed the water. “It’s just my last chance to have some fun before work starts back up. I got a bunch of fashion shows lined up and it’s going to be non-stop work for three months.” She nuzzled Yusuke’s shoulder. “At least you get to spend your time designing awesome art set ups at the farming offices. I have to sit there and coach a bunch of newbies.”

“You’re asking for Yusuke’s help Haru?” Akira was a bit surprised by this. He’d seen art in office buildings before but nothing close to Yusuke’s skill.

“Well it’s at the office that’ll be over-seeing the project,” she said as she helped Ann into the car. “We asked for some of Yusuke’s works, paid for those and then asked for his input on some of the aesthetic choices. His eye for detail is superb I asked after he declined the people who’d originally contacted him and he agreed.”

“I’d prefer an exhibition, but as she stated, Haru has helped me with selling my work and as you know from our time as delinquents I need a fresh perspective from time to time.” Yusuke smirked and began climbing into the car. “Plus it’s a great way to enjoy new cuisines.”

“The truth is he hasn’t been eating properly,” whispered Haru after Yusuke returned his attention to the drunk Ann. “He’s been working non-stop and resorting to odd foods so I figured we’d get him on a better diet while we’re at it.”

Akira nodded and gave her the nod that said, “Good idea,” before climbing in and looking over his friends. Yusuke had put on some muscle and weight giving him a more fleshed out look. The smell of paint wafted off him like perfume, and his face kept its normally pallid look despite his improved health. Haru on the other hand had remained slim and even had a slight graying to her pink hair. She looked exhausted but excited. Although she hadn’t taken control of Okumura Foods, she still worked hard in making sure they kept to a high standard of ingredients and treating employees fairly. Her cafe had even started to take off and with the addition of doing everything homegrown, she looked stretched but otherwise none the worse for wear. When the door was shut he asked what their plans were after their work at the farm. Ann in the mean time had remained almost exactly the same except for cutting her hair and toning up thanks to her workout regimen.

“I’m taking two weeks off after this.” Haru gave a relaxed smile and slouched a bit in her seat and stretched. “I’ve got a good team at the cafe and they’ve been badgering me for months to take a break so after the art set up, Yusuke and I are going to travel, look at the fine art, and taste some lovely cuisine.”

“It’ll be quite the trip,” Yusuke smiled at Haru. “Thank you for the opportunity though and I promise that whatever diet you feel I need to maintain I shall strive to commit.”

“Haru can you help me with mine?” Ann had woken up from pressing her head against the cool window. “I’ve been so stressed that I want to eat junk food all the time. Maybe help me with some sweet things that won’t make me fat and salty tasting foods that won’t make me bloat?”

“I can help you with that Ann!” Haru’s motherly smile at the prospect of helping her friends made the car seem much cozier. “I know we have a few foods in the works that can definitely help with cravings. “  
“Thanks.” Ann grabbed one of the bottles of water from inside the limo’s fridge. “By the way Akira-kun, how does this make me look?”

Taking careful glance at the outfit, Akira got a strong memory of being hit a reclining seat and blushed a bit when he noticed how low cut the red top was. He hadn’t noticed in the cafe because of the crowd but now in the intimacy of the car, it was rather difficult to ignore. It was a red blouse with a gold fringe and a small collar. It had odd leaf shaped embroidery on it that followed her curves down to her jeans. It actually complimented her quite well, especially her shoulder length hair and new glasses. She’d always been a gorgeous girl, but now she had the air of a matured woman to match. If she’d had this look when they were younger he could see himself falling for her.

“It suits you,” he replied with a warm smile. “You really pull it off, though I think it might be a bit small.” He pointed at his own chest causing Ann to groan in annoyance.

“I know it shows off too much cleavage.” Ann tightened her coat around her chest. “I was given this last year as a present and I figured it’d look good but once I got to the cafe I realized how low cut it was and drank out of embarrassment. I just figured it’d help me get a bit more confident now that I’m doing some lingerie ads. I just don’t want people getting all pervy over me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with a healthy appreciation of the human body, Ann.” Yusuke was doing his typical gentlemanly view out the window. “But, I too am worried about your latest job and any unwanted attention it might bring.”

“You would say that Yusuke. I mean it was you who wanted to paint her naked that led us to meeting you.”

“That was only because I thought she’d help with my painting, Akira!” Red slowly crept it’s way up Yusuke's cheeks at his friends goading. “I had completely pure intentions!”

“Uh huh, sure you did.” Ann had finally sobered up and leaned forward, showing off her cleavage making Yusuke blush even more.

“Ann! You know me! You know I wouldn’t...” he was cut off when he saw that all of them were laughing at him. “I swear,” a smile sneaked its way onto his face, “you are almost as bad as Futaba.”

“I think you look lovely as well Ann-chan.” Haru's fingers were pressed together and she smiled sheepishly after hearing Akira’s comment. “I’d never have the confidence to wear it even if it wasn’t as low cut.”

“Thanks Haru.” Ann gave Akira a pat on his shoulder and pointed at the window. “Hey looks like we’re here.”

“It’s so cute Akira-kun. And look,” Haru pointed at the yard, “You guys can plant a nice garden once the weather warms up. I can even help with a green house.”

“Not as much natural lighting as I’d like,” hummed Yusuke. “But it is quaint and a home that I hope to own once I have no more need of a loft.”

“It’s not much,” smiled Akira as he climbed out of the car, the gift from Makoto in his hand. “But it’s ours. I’ll look into having a house warming party after you guys get finished with work. Sound good?”

They all nodded in agreement and waved goodbye.

As the car sped off, he approached the gate and stepped through admiring the small house. It was two stories, three bedrooms (one of them having being converted into an office) and two full bath with a finished basement. It was a bit big, but they wanted the space in case of company. Crossing the small walkway that cut across the shaggy looking lawn he slipped his key into the door and entered. He slipped his shoes off and set the bag down on the ground and rubbed his shoulder while Mona crawled out and climbed up the stairs with a grumbling, “Good night.” He replied and being careful not to make too much noise as he entered the hallway. As he walked toward the glow of the television that was lighting up the living room his gaze fell upon the pictures plastering the walls documenting their journeys.

Trips to Hawaii, Hokkaido, and even Oregon and California where Yusuke had a few small exhibitions were there. Not to mention trips to amusement parks, anniversary dinners, birthdays, and trips to their family homes.. Years slowly going by, them getting older year by year, each changing in small subtle ways. Their months sneaking through the hearts of evil doers slowly fading with the years. College, jobs, even Ryuji's wedding slowly ebbing away at their adventures. Every so often though they’d hear people discuss them, “The Phantom Thieves of Hearts” and they couldn’t help but smile and relive the glory days for an afternoon.

Stopping, Akira took a picture off the wall for a moment and stared at him. It was a picture of him, his younger sister, Sadayo between him and his sister, and his mother and father standing in the back. It had been an eventful trip to say the least. Since he’d never really hinted at their relationship he had expected his parents to be shocked and amazed. Instead he was smacked by his mother who routinely prodded him with questions and shouts of worrying about his love life for an hour before reverting to her matronly self. His father on the other hand handled the news gracefully and had a cordial and lighthearted conversation with Sadayo which she handled with practiced grace, fudging how long they'd been really dating by a little over a year. After preparing for his parents to set her up in the guest room, the broke and allowed her to share his old room with her on the account he cleaned his own sheets.

Shaking his head at the memories he entered the living room and began scanning for her. The living room and kitchen were plain and simply set up. More pictures hanging on the white walls along with a few dried plants. A shelf in the corner next to the television hold most of the treasures his friends had given him and the kitchen was dark and empty save for a clock flashing that it was half-past eleven. Turning his back to the kitchen he could see a large lump resting on he couch. Walking over he peeked over her and smiled the sight of her dozing. Her head was buried beneath the blanket, the TV glowed with some late-night romance that he’d seen a couple of times with her. From the top of the blanket he could see the faintest sign that she was wearing his bathrobe, and an old tee-shirt of his that had slipped down, revealing her bare skin underneath. There were papers strewn all around in small stacks. He decided to take a moment to pick them up. Carefully stacking them on the coffee table, along with an opened letter, he bent down and brushed her long hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful and he hated to wake her but he wanted to hear her voice.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, stroked her cheek, and whispered, “I’m home Sadayo.”


	2. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning home, Akira finds out some startling news and does his best to prove to Sadayo that he's happy with the news she gives him. 
> 
> Contains STRONG sexual content. You have been warned.

Reunions, Rewards, and Roads  
A Persona 5 Fanfiction

Written by Mizutanitony  
Pairing Protagonist/Sadayo Kawakami  
Rating: M

I own none of these characters save for a few names. There will be some swearing and next chapter will contain some sex as well as some heavy conversation topics. If you are of a sensitive nature I advise not reading. I welcome reviews and constructive criticism.

Chapter 2: Rewards

She stirred at his touch, a smile spreading across her tired face as she opened her dark eyes. She looked drained. Small black circles were under her eyes, her hair was frayed and unkempt. She was dressed in, not only his robe, and an old shirt, but also a ratty pair of his sweats. The scent of her perfume lingered and the light amount of make-up she wore had been cleaned off, showing small the small imperfections in her face, and still she was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

“AKira-kun.” She shifted up in the couch and leaned forward, cupping his cheek in her hand. “Welcome home.”

Akira couldn’t resist the urge and leaned in, meeting her and planted a deep kiss on her waiting lips. Her lips were so soft he couldn’t help but run his hands through her hair. Her breathing intensified at his touch, small quiet breaths of excitement that fogged his glasses. When they stopped to take a breath they both laughed as he cleaned off his glasses.

Resting her head on the arm of the couch, his hand in hers she sleepily asked, “How was the party?”

“It was fun.” Akira put the glasses back on and blinked a few times. “Ann got a bit drunk and Yusuke got a flour bomb to his face after Futaba dumped a water balloon on his head.”

She busted out laughing and kissed his wrist. “That sounds fun. I wish I could have gone. I need a break from all this paperwork.” She sat upright when she noticed that her papers weren’t where she’d placed them. “Did I sleep clean again?”

“I put them on the coffee table.” Akira watched as she began rifling through them only to stop when she noticed the opened letter. She clutched it to her chest and actually kissed it which worried him. “Are you okay?”

“I am.” She nodded and tucked the letter inside the pocket of the robe. “Just a lot going on.”

“Budget meeting? Pain in the ass students? Lack of a shoulder rub?” He flexed his fingers and gave a pervy grin in offering.

She chuckled and took his hand and pulled him to his feet. “All of the above.” She buried her face in his chest. “I’m not complaining. I was so happy when I got the vice-principal job and it’s very rewarding.” She felt his arms wrap around her and her body relaxed immediately. “I just want a day to rest and hold you.”

“Well we got lucky since it’s the equinox and Elders Day one right after the other this year.”

“It is?” Sadayo pushed away from him and ran over to the stack of papers and began to dig. When she finally found what she was looking for she gave it a scan and then checked the date on her phone before letting out a childish glee. “It is!” She crushed the calendar to his chest for a minute before tossing it away and pulling at his shirt. “You’re off the next two days right?”

“I dunno,” Akira answered with a feigned disinterest, “we’ve got a lot of new contracts to look into, and a few meetings set up for existing clients.” He let out a disappointed sigh and adjusted his glasses. “I don’t think I can spare the time.” He looked down and gave her a smile that hopefully told her he was kidding.

It did, but it didn’t have the desired effect. Instead of her usual laugh or shrugging off it off, she pushed him into the couch, her eyes red and her lip trembling. “You’re an ass!”

He gave her a nervous chuckle and patted the cushion next to him thinking she'd join him. She did, but instead sat on the far side of the couch, her face turned toward the television that was now showing some late night infomercial. He slowly moved forward in the attempt to get closer to apologize but was stopped by a foot pushing against his ribs. He moved back and waited, this time the movie came back on and when she seemed too interested in the movie he tried to move closer but this time she hit his shoulder instead of his ribs. He resigned his attempt yet again and when the movie had changed to a horror, he thought this….this would be his chance. Taking the moment he moved forward, inch by tiny inch, he saw her eyes widen at the site of a girls face appearing on the screen, blood pouring from her eyes as she chased after an unsuspecting young man who was screaming for the others to run. Reaching out to grasp her shoulders, prepared to give her verbal warning so as not to scare her, Akira’s vision was blurred as her foot pushed his cheek into his eyes, skewing his glasses.

“Don’t think I’m going to just let you forget that in only half-an-hour.” Sadayo turned from the TV and pushed him gently away. “I don’t care if you were only joking it was still a mean trick to play.”

He saw tears welling up in her eyes and his heart sunk.

Normally she got over his teasing almost instantly, it was one of the many things that made them work so well together. They just instinctively got one another and knew that there wasn’t any point in staying mad too long because the teasing was good-natured and held no malice, but this side of her was unsettling.

Ever since they’d become a couple he’d seen her confidant and strong-willed. It was the reason why she’d been able to get so far so quickly after dealing with the Takases. Her devotion and almost maternal nature toward her students had caught the eyes of district administrators, the PTA, and so many others that she’d even gotten a few awards. She had become what she always wanted, a competent educator bent on ensuring her students nurturing and education. He’d been there through all of it and he was her pillar just as she was his. It was partially because of her he’d been able to survive the financial burdens of college by “lending” him the spare bedroom in their old apartment. She even helped him with some of his homework when he took general studies. But now he saw something he hadn’t seen since back when she was being extorted and blackmail. Something he vowed she’d never feel again and had failed at.

He’d made her feel insecure and frightened.

Gripping his pant legs he watched as her attention turned back to the TV, arms folded and small tear tracks streaking her cheeks.

“Sadayo.” He took her closest foot in her hand and placed it in his lap. He was glad that she hadn’t kicked him away and dared to rub the back of her calf, one of the places he knew she was always tense.  
Her eyes drooped at the gentle kneading of her muscles. It felt strange after having little touch over the past several weeks. Her legs felt a little bigger and the same could be said of her ankles. He wouldn’t say he was an expert on every portion of her body, but he knew where to press, where to touch, and where to kiss. But subtle changes he rarely paid attention to and for the first time he felt something was off with her body besides a couple of stray pounds she’d occasionally obsess about.

“Akira, that hurts.” She was wincing slightly at his touch and his hands stopped.

“Are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?” Worry was beginning to flood his body, the fear that there might be something wrong overtaking his sense even when she shook her head.

“It’s not that.” She pulled the envelope from the pocket of the robe, kissed it and handed it to him.

He saw the name “Tae Takemi,” on the return address. His blood froze at the name, not because of fear, but because he trusted Tae’s judgment so well that he was certain any news she had would be correct.

“Are you sick?” Akira began running over all the possibilities in his head as he shakily took the letter.

“I’m not sick, well not really.” Her voice was calm but that didn’t help his nerves. “At the moment I am at the most flustered. I’ve been wanting to share this news with you for a while, since before you asked me about you and Futaba but,” she sighed deeply, “we’ve been like ships passing in the night and I didn’t want to do it over phone and text. I wanted to see your reaction and hear your voice. And you saying you couldn’t take the time off was just the straw that broke the camel’s back. But please trust me when I saw it’s not anything bad.”

He kissed her softly and whispered, “I’m sorry,” before moving next to her. She didn’t push him away and he took that as permission and opened the tear in the envelope and glanced at the paper. He could see small discolored spots and thought that they might be tear stains. He gave her a quick glance and he could see she was chewing on her lip her arms clutching her knees to her chest. Taking one of her hands he held the letter with his right and began to read.

_Sadayo,_

_  
_

I know you’d rather have heard this in person but unfortunately I was called away on urgent medical business and so I’ve sent this letter instead. It should arrive in a day and by that point the friend I recommended you to should be contacting you with the news as well.

The only reason he shared this with me is that since I am your primary care provider I am obliged to know to help avoid any complications that may arise.

I take my job seriously and as both you and Akira have become dear friends of mine, I would like you to know that I will take the care of you and...

His gaze faltered on two words and the letter drifted from his hands and onto the floor. He felt a sting in his eyes and rubbed at them with the heel of his palms in a desperate attempt to stop the tears from flowing. His eyes and head began to hurt as the tears began to fall and his mind went to those last two words:

_Your baby._

He laughed, small choking laughs as he felt the salt from his tears reached his mouth. He couldn’t describe what he was feeling. Fear, elation, frustration, anxiety, happiness, they all poured themselves into his tears and he felt so weak that he couldn’t help but fall into the couch, resigned to his tears.

“It’s okay,” he felt Sadayo’s hands pull him in, her warm chest absorbing his tears. He could hear the thundering of her heart in his ears. His hands clutched at her robes and he pulled her close.

“I love you.” His lips found her chest, kissing her machine gunning heart.

“I love you,” he repeated when he was able to press his lips to her abdomen.

“You’re not mad.” It was a declaration of relief as her hand stroked his black hair.

“Of course I’m not mad.” He looked up, his vision still blurred and his eyes were stinging. “I’m the exact opposite.” His hand went beneath her shirt and stroked her firm belly. “We’re having a baby.”

“Yeah we are.” She kissed his head and laughed as he tickled her. “I’m sorry you weren’t the first to know.”

“What do you mean?” His head left her lap and he sat up. “I mean you had to go to the doctor for the tests so the likelihood of my being the first to know was slim.”

“I don’t mean the doctors.” Sadayo's cheeks flushed, her hands folding over his.

“If you mean Futaba,” he’d already processed that Futaba might have hacked medical records, “I’m okay with that too. She’s a bit obsessive about our safety and I’m sure she’s got us all on a tracking program of hers.”

“Well yeah Futaba was likely. It’s kind of why she’s been a bit more obsessed with my safety lately.” They both smiled at the messages Sadayo had shown him. “She’s even been sending me health and rest tips to make sure her niece/nephew makes it safely into the world. But, it’s not just Futaba. Ryuji also knows.”

“How does Ryuji know?” Akira was shocked at this revelation but not as shocked at the fact that Ryuji had been keeping a secret like this for so long.

“He was there when I first felt like something was wrong at work. He drove me to Tae, she ran some tests and we went to...well we went to an OBGYN friend of Tae’s and he pretty easily put two and two together considering the state Jun is in.”

“That’s true and it has matured him a bit. But he’s still a loud mouth.” Akira smirked and scratched his head before kissing her hand and whispering, “We’re going to be parents.” Instinct took over in that moment; the need to feel her, to be with her, and as he reached the small part of her wrist, the need to be in her.

“You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you so excited.” Her elation had her to the point of near giddiness. Her heart was close to bursting that he was as happy as she was, that he’d cried instead of ran. She had worried for nothing and when she felt a small nibble on her wrist, the involuntary shudder told her what he wanted, and what she’d been craving for the past several days. Moving closer, she felt the warmth spread through her body. From her arm, then to her breasts, down to her stomach, and then between her legs.

“Akira.” she could barely hear her own voice. She knew what this meant and gave the exposed window a cautious look, but couldn’t help feel her resolve wane. The long fingers crawling up her skin sent shivers down her spine before resting on her nipple. She felt his fingers curl, playing with the protruding flesh before turning into a knuckle. The rough nature of his knuckle had her squirming and she sucked in air in an attempt to hide a moan. Her teeth chewed cautiously on her lips as his knuckles rubbed along her taut nipple, the movement of her flesh making her inner thighs grind against one each other. “Akira, are you sure? The window is...” the words were lost as his fingers wrapped around her nipple and twisted it.

“Yes I’m sure.” His voice had dropped a signal she’d learned long ago that meant she wasn’t to question. “I’ve missed you,” his teeth bit softly into her skin, making her gasp. “I’ve missed your skin, your scent, the feel of you.” Akira pulled her from the couch and helped remove the robe and shirt. Dropping them to the floor he gazed at her, his eyes drinking in her soft skin, her raised brown nipple which e flicked with his forefinger. She whimpered and he smiled, lifting her chin with his finger and gave her a deep kiss. She fell into him for a moment, her tongue slowly entering his mouth. He returned her advances. Sucking the small muscle and pushing against her tongue with his. His pants tightened and he felt her hand begin to trace the head of his cock. Growling low, he pushed her away and kissed her when she whined in protest.

“Akira?” She gazed up at him in confusion. “I thought you wanted.....”

“I do.” He ran a finger between her breasts and down her stomach. She heard a heaviness in his voice that returned the warm to her body and made her shiver when he said, “I need you.”

Sadayo felt her arms begin to rise in embarrassment at the thought of someone looking through the window, but she resisted because of that voice. She knew that voice, knew what mood he was in and she was more than willing to give in. As much as they teased about the beginnings of their relationship when she was a part-time maid, it had become their own private game some nights. Her relinquishing control to him, allowing him to do as pleased with her body. It was a rare treat for them and she felt the familiar ache begin to pulse between her legs. She watched as he leaned back and rest against the arm of the couch. His black eyes analyzing her, waiting to see how long it would take for her to break. She tried to fight it, wanting him to wait or command her, but her willpower was non-existent and her body moved of its own accord. She crawled her way up, her body low, her arms resting on either side of his stomach, her breasts swaying and aching dully sending small jolts down her spine. She whimpered when she felt the coldness of his fingers on her left nipple, his forefingers and thumbs beginning a slow milking motion. Her lips parted; whimpering pants at the small pains flowing through her breasts.

“Such a naughty maid.” he pinched a bit harder turning her whimpers to moans as he added the occasional twist. “You’ve been keeping secrets from me.”

“Master,” she hissed loudly when his fingers pulled down on her erect nipple and twisting just a bit harder than the last time. The twinge of pain an exquisite surge of pleasure. “I’m sorry for deceiving you.” Her body arms continued to threaten to give way but she held strong, her desire to please him taking over. Continuing, she bent down, using her teeth to lift his shirt to kiss at his hard flesh. He was slowly warming up, and this made her happy. She was warming him with her touch, making him feel alive. When she could kiss no lower, she moved up his chestt, kissing through the fabric of his shirt and then to his neck. He was warm here and she could barely contain her nipping at the pulse deep beneath his skin. She knew she could get away with this, it was one of the few things she could and took every advantage of it to hear the guttural growls her kiss elicited. She didn’t stay here long knowing that if she left a mark she would be punished later for it and she didn’t want that tonight. Instead she moved to his lip and kissed him as deeply as she could causing both of them to suck in breath before he chewed gently on her lower lip. She felt a small amount of her arousal on her panties and whimpered, but that didn’t stop him since she felt his toe begin to rub her slit through the sweats and damp fabrics. Her panties stuck to her outer lips and when the tip of his toe brushed against her clit she could barely contain herself. She pressed down instinctively, wanting some part of him in her no matter how little it was. Each brush against his toe was a small jolt making her arms shake, her break from his mouth and return to his neck, panting heavily and risking bruising his flesh. He didn’t protest at her teeth grazing his skin, in fact he continued to growl heavily. His toe pressed harder into her, a small reward for her obedience and patience.

“Master.” Sadayo stroked his jaw line as she breathed heavily against his neck. “Master, can we….”

“You need to earn my forgiveness, love.” He pressed hard against her mound, his toe finally giving her clit a small flick. She squirmed hard against him, a low moan escaping her throat but he felt her weight begin to shift, couldn’t contain his smile.

“Of course, Master.”

Picking herself up, she began to slowly she lifted her hand and pressed it against his crotch just as his toe rubbed her clit just as her face hovered over his crotch. Her hand squeezed him out of instinct as her arm finally collapsed from the jolt of pleasure from his toe. She was barely able to catch herself and felt his hand grab her out of instinct to keep her from falling. She looked up and saw a hint of worry in his gaze but gave him a look that said she was okay and returned to their game. Slender fingers playing with his zipper. When it was down she reached into his pants and undid the button to his boxers. The head of his cock peeked out and she reached into the gap, her hand finding his warm erection in her hands. A mischievous smile spread across her lips as she removed him from his prison and laid her head on his lap. He groaned as her finger gently scratched a trail across all the veins she could find along the length of his shaft. She gave the base of his shaft a kiss. Her cheek and nose brushing against the coarse black pubic hair. Her lips and tongue left a trail of saliva along his length, his musk filling her nose.

“Sadayo.”

She dared a glance and saw his eyes were half closed from the pleasure. His cock twitched with each lick, begging her to continue. She looked up and saw a few drops of cum begin to leak from the tip. Her mouth moved closer while her hand caressed his scrotum, massaging the two spheres inside his the flesh. Her eyes closed and she panted as she neared the top. She could smell his arousal and gasped happily when she tasted his tip. Her tongue darted out, licking hungrily at the small droplets. The saltiness overpowering her tongue. She moaned knowing she couldn’t go further without his permission or forgiveness and settled for suckling on the side of the head of his cock, licking the drops that continued to slowly form from the tip. Hoping to earn his forgiveness she rested her cheek against his hardness, massaging it with her hand and staring up at him pleadingly.

“Master,” her hot breath against his cock forced his eyes to close slightly. Sadayo kissed the shaft, cleaning off a small bit of pre-cum that had flowed down the length, while one of her fingers caressed the small vein between his testicles. “Master, what can I do to earn your forgiveness?”

“First,” he said, his voice half a growl and half a moan, “you will finish undressing and then you will undress me.”

“Of course, Master.” Sadayo gave his cock one last small kiss and whispered, “I live to serve you.”

Parting from him, she let her fingers stroke the tip of his cock before climbing off the couch. She faced him, breasts bare, small beds of sweat rolling down her neck and chest. Slipping her fingers into the hems of the waistline, Sadayo kept her eyes lowered, not daring to make eye contact. The sweats unceremoniously fell to the floor. She felt goosebumps form on her legs but she didn’t let that deter her. Taking a deep breath she pulled at her panties and let out a low moan when her warm sex was exposed to the cool night air. Sweat trickled down her back, cold shivers compounding with the warmth warm pulses of pleasure spreading throughout her body. She dared a glance at him and felt her face grow warmer when she saw the hunger in his eyes, his cock still hard but his hand never moved to ease his ache. Instead he chose to watch, drinking her in as she turned her back to him and bent at her waist, exposing everything to him as she picked up her clothes and began folding them into a neat pile next to the couch. When she was finished, she was prepared to turn but stopped when her elbow brushed against his stomach.

She froze, her hands dropping to her sides immediately. Sadayo felt his left hand rub the small of her back while his lips kissed the back of her neck. His right stroked the back of her neck and then the length of her jaw. She exhaled shakily as his finger moved to her lips. The nails softly caressing them while his hot breath warmed her neck before nibbling on her ear and cupping one of her breasts. She whimpered at the sudden pressure and felt a deep pulse between her legs. His thumb and forefinger rolled them and she felt her thighs grow damper and choked back a moan, hoping that he wouldn’t hear it.

“You’re getting sensitive.”

There was a playful amusement to the statement. She could feel his smile and inhaled deeply when she felt the tip of his cock press against the curve of her buttocks. She pushed back and he kissed her neck, his teeth grazing her skin. The small bite of his teeth made her knees weak, but he caught her just as she knew he would. His lips sucked at her sweating flesh and finally she let a small shaking cry as a finger probed into her. Her hips bucked, pushing the long digit deeper as he curled it. It was slow and methodical, the motion of his finger timed so that each curl brushed against that spot in her that filled her with pleasure. She bit her lip, trying not to pierce her flesh while his ministrations rocked her body. The dampness of his cock against her back, the sudden jolt of electricity from his fingers pinching her nearly pushing her over the edge but she composed herself and whispered, “Master?”

He stopped most of his teasing. His kissing continued, his bites marking her, but she felt empty as she felt him remove his finger, the tip pressing her sweetest spot as it exited. She watched as his finger came up and from out of the corner of her eyes she watched as he licked her clean from his finger. His tongue removing her essence, a malicious smile curling his mouth.

“Master,” she gulped; wanting to feel his tongue down there. “Master, may I finish my work?”

He took a moment, hands cupping her breasts, rolling them in his palms and making her fidget against him, her thighs squirming in anticipation. Small laughs echoed in her ear as he whispered, “You may.”

“Thank you.” she turned around and faced him. Her eyes meeting his, drawing her in. She dared to kiss him before her work was completed and moaned into him when he permitted it. She sucked on his lips and tasted the faintest hint of her on his tongue. As they kissed, her hands pulled his shirt from his pant and began moving it upwards. When they separated she looked down at his scar covered chest. Many had faded over time, but more remained as reminders of his past deeds and she made it a point to spend time giving them attention. She bent down and kissed the ones closest to his heart before folding the shirt and setting it on the table. Returning to his chest she kissed the next set of scars beneath his pec, and then his ribs, and then his stomach, and finally at his groin.

With practiced dexterity, she removed his belt and helped him out of his pants, following her ritual and placing several kisses on his inner thigh and cock before taking off his boxers and socks. When all was put away, she slipped a hand around the back of his thigh, nuzzling his erection and kissing it softly.

“You did well, pet.” His fingers ran through her hair, ruffling it and removing some of the tangles from her sleep. Her eyes were closed, a look of absolute comfort and contentment as she her lips continued their kisses.

“It’s my pleasure.” She looked up at him, glass eyed with a satisfied smile. “How do you feel?”

“I feel,” he knelt down to her level and kissed her. She sighed satisfied at his touch, and kissed the palm of his hand before reaching out to stroke his cock. “I feel like you’ve earned a reward.”

Her eyes lit up but held some sadness. “Would you like a reward?” He hoped her mood would change at the repetition.

“I don’t think I’ve earned one.” She crawled up onto her knees, hands resting between them, eyes downcast. “I’ve failed in some of my duties.”

He lifted her chin and smiled. “I think you have.”

His move caught her off guard and she let out squeal of surprise and a small laugh as her back met the carpet. She watched as he fumbled for one of the pillows on the couch. Sadayo tried to help by giving him bad directions and when he found his target he glared up and growled at her. When he felt her shrug he pinched her buttock as a sign to lift her hips. Whimpering, she followed his instructions and felt the pillow rest beneath her hips.

Akira felt her relax after a moment and returned to kissing her neck and then her collar bone. When her hands found their way to his hair he knew that she wanted him to move lower and he obliged, his urge to taste her driving him forward. He relished the saltiness of her flesh, how she gasped and squirmed at his bites, how she moaned at his kisses. He felt the ache of his erection between his legs, but he resisted it; the urge to take her. When he reached her breasts he stopped his tongue flicking the very tip of her nipples, tracing the small bumps that had formed around the dark red areola.

Her back arched pressing her breast further into his mouth, her feet shuffled against the floor out of reflex. “Is this what my master wants? If it is I will happily obey.”

He dipped a hand between her leg and gave her pussy a soft stroke with his finger. The feel of the liquid on his fingers and the scent of her arousal was becoming unbearable. She groaned in frustration and pleaded “Master, what orders do you want me to obey?”

“Don’t obey.” His voice was raspy, his breath short as he tried to hide his desire. “Just enjoy.”

She nodded, her breath short but steady, that is until he resumed his travels south. Her skin trembled, her thighs shaking and her hands stroking his hair, gripping occasionally when his fingers managed to stroke a sensitive bit of flesh on her thigh or leg. Her legs twitched each time his teeth pulled at her skin, leaving small red teeth marks on her pristine skin. He stopped at her abdomen and spent a few moments kissing it, coaxed on by her hands softly stroking his hair. He spent a moment with his forehead resting on her stomach before continuing southward, her legs bending the lower he got.

When he reached her crotch he kissed her inner thigh, his tongue licking the fluids that had rested there. The liquid had slightly salty taste with a hint the faintness sweetness to it. Akira licked at it; hungrily moving his way toward her the center of her arousal. His eyes lifted upward, and through the slight haze of his vision he saw that she had a knuckle in her mouth and one hand on her breast, eyes clamped shut. His tongue traced its way down her leg, cleaning her has he went, his lips kissing the warm damp flesh as his teeth nipped her flesh. He watched her chest heave, her moans turning to frustrated groans. He knew she was resisting the urge, the urge to ask him for release. She almost always asked, knowing how he enjoyed hearing her, the gentle moans of her voice, the short breaths and subtle twitches that told him she was his.

When he reached her entrance he found the small familiar tuft of black hair that hid the small hood of her clit. He raised two fingers and spread the small flap, revealing a tiny pearl like nub of flesh. He blew softly on it and smirked at the shudder that rocked her. Her knees spasmed slightly and he heard a loud, almost sob like moan from her escape her throat. Small beads of excitement left her lowest lips, glistening in the dim glow of the television. Sweat poured down her stomach, beading down the space between her thighs.

“Akria,” she groaned between haggard breaths.

Her hands reached out, groping the air for some part of him. With his right hand he took her left and locked his fingers with her. She calmed, but only slightly as he rubbed his cheek against her thigh before dipping his tongue inside her.

“Master.” Sadayo felt her body melt into the carpet at the feeling of the muscle inside her, probing her hungrily. She heard him moan at her taste and when she felt his mouth encompass her lower lips, suckling gently on her clit. She had to keep her knees from involuntarily clamping down on his head. To compensate, her free hand gripped his sweaty hair which and she rocked her hips against his tongue. Her breath was short, ragged gasps, sweat poured down her face and neck, she wanted more than his tongue but she couldn’t ask, wouldn’t ask for it. She was his, each lick, each bite, each small kiss was a sign of his devotion to her and she wouldn’t deny him his enjoyment in pleasuring her.

Still she had a moment of weakness; the ache to cum becoming almost unbearable. She could feel his face moving, his tongue massaging the soft muscles inside her as his lips sucked on the juices he was bringing forth. Daring to try, she used her fingers to brush his hair away from her dew covered pubic hair. She pulled back the hood and used a finger to rub her the small nub. She spasmed, her legs shaking violently as the faintest beginnings of an orgasm coursed its way up her body. She felt warm, the chill of the sweat running down her neck forgotten as her fingers danced across sensitive flesh, her nail grazing the faintest amount of his skin and hair.

Her hips curled into his face, driving him ever deeper into her. His teeth grazing against swollen red flesh, His nose occasionally brushing her clit the moment she moved her fingers away and she waited until he’d moved away to continue pleasuring herself. She moaned loudly, one hand rolling her finger nipple between her fingers, the other concentrating on her stimulation. She pushed herself, slowly building her pleasure, carefully avoiding his head as he focused on the rest of her and getting close to what she wanted.

But her luck didn’t last.

Her greed to feel her orgasm washing over her, she let her fingers rest too long and soon found her finger being sucked on, the slightest feeling of teeth on them. She looked down and saw his eyes glaring at her and could have sworn she saw a flash of yellow in them, but brushed it off as a trick of the light. She felt her warmth turn to cool excitement as he gave her nether region one last kiss before sliding up her body, his mouth sucking on her fingers to keep them in his sights. His lithe form almost snake like as he crept up her body. He let her fingers go and took her by both wrists and pinned them above her head. His grip was tight, but gentle enough that she felt comfortable. His eyes were hungry and she felt the tip of his cock brush against her clit causing her to fidget, arms struggling to get free so she could wrap them around his neck.

He always said she was strong, but he was stronger and this was one of those few times he ever purposefully overpowered her and she submitted to his whims. With his free hand he caressed her slit, inserting two fingers to test her. Her hips met his hand once more and she felt them slide in deeper. She dared a glance and saw his fingers had completely vanished.

As if to torture her, he removed his fingers inch-by-inch. Soft sucking sounds echoed from between her legs as she contracted around him. Her head tilted back against the floor as she begged him to stay inside her, but she was rewarded with the sweet taste of herself on his fingers instead. She cleaned them feverishly, tasting him mixed with her juices always made her anxious and she raised her hips, brushing her wet lips against his cock.

His head lowered, mouth hot against her ear as he sucked her lobe. She whimpered, and he felt her lower mouth brush against the tip of his cock. Unable to contain himself, Akira used his free hand to rub the head of his cock against her slit and smirked. She hissed, panting loudly in the anticipation before letting out a loud groan as he entered her. He moaned with her, the sensation of her wetness on his cock causing his grip to slacken and she wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her nails biting into his flesh.

“Sadayo,” he growled as he slid out of her with a small squelch. His cock was wet and he felt her walls tighten. He stopped just before his tip left her and thrust back in, her back left the floor, pressing her chest into his, he growled at the pain her nails caused but he shrugged it off.

“Don’t stop,” she panted as he probed into her, walls spasming at the feeling of his cock twitching into her. She had him. Had him in the way she preferred when they were in bed. On top of her thrusting into her, his neck and lips available to her. She relished the look in his eyes as he filled her. The need to pleasure her with each thrust and every kiss always filled them, silently begging her to rely on him like he’d asked all those years ago.

Her legs lifted and wrapped around his hips. She squeezed herself carefully around his cock and gasped loudly at the increase in pressure. Each thrust becoming shallower but stronger as the slight curve of his cock sent shivers down her spine. The thrill forced her to grind against him, her thighs tightening as she brought him further into her. The wet sounds of their union loud in her ears along with the whispers of her name.

Akira's arms shook at the increase in pressure. He let out a gasp of excitement before kissing her neck. His pace hastened and he felt her arms loosen and lowered herself. She dropped gently to the floor, her hands on his cheeks, eyes half closed and a blissful smile on her lips.

“That’s it,” she gasped as he was able to hit that spot with the head of his cock. “Akira,” her voice had turned into little more than a squeak, “I’m going to..” she bit down on her lip and he watched as she twitched, eyes closed tight as small gasps left her mouth.

His thighs grew wet at her release, driving him to push deeper into her as her walls contracted around his aching member. He pushed himself up, giving him more leverage to his thrusts. He drew out his thrusts, extending her orgasm to the point that he felt her legs fall from his hips but he was surprised that she still had the strength to hold onto his neck. He watched her jaw slacken, deep gasps escape past her lips as the sweat poured down her temples.

“That’s it,” he whispered, keeping his pace as her body rocked against his, her hips tightening, her voice begging him not to let her go. “Never.” He kept himself upright, though he felt like he wanted to collapse. His hair dangled in front of his eyes, soaked from his exertion but he wanted to see her as he thrust into her. Reaching out with a finger he brushed a few stray strands away from her eyes.

She let a hand leave his neck to pull his hand to her face. She kissed the palm, then the fingers and nuzzled it with a satisfied hum. The mere look of her face, the bounce of her breasts and the sudden squeeze of her inner walls on his cock sent a shock through him that nearly sent him over the edge.

“I want it, Master.” Her hand brushed his chin as her back arched at his thrust. “Please, Master?”

He smirked and kissed her fingertips. His thumb found the small nub beneath her pubic hair once more hair and with his nail he caressed it with each of his thrusts. Her hips arching as he entered her, squeezing him instinctively until finally it became too much and he felt it. His back curled upward, his hips bucking harder. Each stroke longer than the last making her bounce beneath him. She chewed on her lips in a vain attempt to remain quiet but her moans were almost as loud as her screams. His free hand pinning hers above her head. He felt himself begin to lose control, his cock twitching and he did his best to give her as much pleasure as he could. To let her feel ever inch of him and relish the feel of him inside her. Her free hand gripped his wrist and she squeezed it so hard he felt his skin break but he continued, harder and faster into her.

“Sadayo.” His voice was raspy, cold, but he could hear his feelings for her in it when he said her name. She reacted, twitching beneath his most recent thrust. She’d slid off the pillow and was staring up at him, the smallest tears in her eyes as she smiled, barely able to keep any form of composure.

“Akira, I’m about to….again..” Her body seized again and her hips met him with one final squeeze.

His eyes slammed shut as his body seized. He felt his release shoot into her and he heard her give one last loud moan before his head dropped. As his orgasm sped from him, he thought he caught a flash of bright yellow eyes in the dark and the faintest echo of a laugh in the back of his mind and gasped in surprised. He shuddered to catch his breath the cool air freezing the sweat to his skin. He felt his hair dangling against his forehead, small beads of sweat dripping from the tip of his nose. He gulped in air and his arms collapsed beneath him from the shock. His cock ached and still twitched on occasion but he had little strength and sighed in satisfaction despite the vision he’d had.

He didn’t know how long she rested beneath him. All he remembered was her kisses, her satisfied hums and her whispers of love. He returned them, albeit in a weaker manner, but he did his best to hold her as his his erection slipped out of her. They both groaned in disappointment but she took it in stride and he heard her move to the couch, the shuffle of the blanket and felt her legs slide beneath him. Slowly he moved to the ground, his legs curling up and his head resting on the spot just above her knees. When he was in place, her hands played with his hair and he smiled as he heard her sing a soft song.

“I’m sorry.” He was drained and his head felt heavy and little to know strength to open his eyes.

“Don’t be.” Her voice was soft as her hands danced through his hair. “I enjoyed myself quite a bit.” Sadayo didn’t even attempt to hide her satisfaction as her hands fell to his back and stroked the broken skin on his wrist. “We need to get you cleaned up.” Her voice had a hint of worry in it and he figured she’d broken the skin more than she thought.

“In a minute.” He felt a little strength return to him and he opened his eyes and rolled over. His left hand found her left breast and he let it rest, feeling her heart race. “You’re amazing.”

“Is that because I’m an incredible girlfriend or because I’m the mother of your child.”

Brushing the hair out of his face, he pushed himself up and steadied against the couch. He gave her a soft kiss and smiled. “Can’t it be both?”

Her smile widened and she gave his nose a small tap. “Don’t try and sweet talk me.” She rested her forehead against his and laughed. “I’m tired and sore enough as it is. I can’t go again tonight.”

“Me neither.” He hadn’t felt this tired in a long time and the vision of the eyes were still burning in his mind. “Come on.” Shakily he climbed to his feet and held out a hand to her. “I think a hot shower is in order.”

“I like the sound of that.” She took his hand and he lead her to the stairs. They were both walking a bit slower than usual and Akira was glad when he saw the door to the office was closed, meaning Morgana had gotten the hint. When they were half-way up the stairs he felt her hand around his waist and yawned loudly, “You know what Akira?”

Akira smirked and when they were near the top he smiled and asked, “What is it?”

She looked him up and down and took the step above him before smiling and saying, “I think next time you should be the maid.”

There was a loud slap as her hand smacked his ass, followed by her giggling and him laughing as he chased her into the bathroom.


	3. Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a strenuous and enjoyable evening, Akira and Sadayo spend a long awaited day together and have a serious heart to heart thanks to the actions of a close friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of the story and it deals with a controversial topic. I did my best to avoid getting too deep into it but I figured it is something that can happen and it just worked with where I felt the story was going. I am not trying to claim one side is correct and one side is wrong...it is a dialogue that just seemed to fit with how the story has evolved. I hope you can understand my intentions.

Reunions, Rewards, and Roads

A Persona 5 Fanfiction

 

Written by Mizutanitony

Pairing Protagonist/Sadayo Kawakami

Rating: M

I own none of these characters they are owned by Atlus, save for the names of a few people. This chapter will have a discussion of a….controversial topic. No sides are taken…just I felt that it was an idea I figured I could run with.

Six years after the events of Persona 5, Akira Kurusu has been living his life with long time girlfriend and former teacher, Sadayo Kawakami. Life has a strange way of throwing curveballs at you and after a night out with the Phantom Thieves of Heart at Leblanc, Sadayo greets him with life-changing news.

 

Chapter 3: Roads

 

 

The following morning, Sadayo woke with a start. She could barely see her through the hair that was plastered to her face. Rubbing her eyes and sweeping back her hair, she yawned smacked her lips and looked to her clock. It was just past seven and she shrugged lazily at the clock and looked to her right to see if she could give him a rare morning cuddle. Instead she was given a less enticing, but adorable, ball of white and black fur. Scooting over, she leaned down and began rubbing the back of the cats ears.

 

“Morgana,” whispered Sadayo as the cats head lifted involuntarily. “Do you know where he went?”

 

Breaking away from her hand, Morgana gave Sadayo a blank stare nd then nodded. He turned his head toward the door and in his grogginess said, “He went downstairs.”

 

Sadayo turned her head to the door and asked a bit confused, “The office?”

 

Morgana shook his head and just pointed at the door again before standing, turning, and laying back down.

 

Chuckling, she gave him a pat on the head and headed to the bathroom. After washing her face she noticed that she’d dressed in yet another set of his old clothes, this time a pair of shorts and one of his tank tops. She grumbled when she saw the beginnings of the bruises from his bites forming on her chest and sighed loudly.

 

“At least this time he kept them below my neck.” She caressed the wounds momentarily and smiled against her will as the previous nights events came to mind. She shook her head and splashed more cold water on her face and said, “Not now we said we would go out today and have fun and that’s what we’re going to do.”

 

Exiting through the bedroom, Sadayo turned to Morgana and said, “I’ll put some of that gourmet food in your bowl for you!”

 

The cat yowled in approval and she smirked rubbed her temple at the fact she had accepted the fact that her boyfriend’s cat had the mental capacity of a human. She remembered the first time she asked Akira about why he always spoke to the cat. Instead of shrugging it off he’d asked her to sit and called for Morgana to sit next on the couch next to her. Akira then took a pen and a piece of paper and held them up. She’d reached for them, thinking it was the cat understanding a few words on paper, but he instead placed them in front of Morgana.

 

“Ask him a question.” Sadayo looked at him, an eye brow cocked and an incredulous smirk on her face.

 

“Seriously,” she’d rolled her eyes and laughed. “Akira, I’m not falling for this.”

 

She’d reached for the paper, prepared to put it away but he stopped her and calmly requested, “Please, ask him a question.”

 

Sadayo looked at them and thinking that her boyfriend was pulling her leg she groaned in resignation and asked, “Morgana, where do I work?”

 

Without hesitation, the cat picked the pen up in his mouth and slowly wrote, “You’re a teacher at Shujin Academy.”

 

She remembered falling to the couch hand on her mouth as she then watched the cat write out, “It’s a pleasure to finally speak with you Sadayo-san.”

 

She was lucky that day was a holiday since it afforded her the time to grill Morgana nearly over every facet of his life. She’d learned much but had so many questions the cat couldn’t answer and she’d given up after nearly six hours of questioning the two of them.

 

Since then she’d slowly grown accustomed to the discussions Akira had with the cat and even had a few of her own by use of written notes and Morgana making gestures. It was a strange existence, but given the things they’d seen and what he’d told her about what it was like to be a Phantom Thief, she just chalked it up to one of the many strange things he’d brought into her life.

 

Just the thought of the Phantom Thieves made her heart burn and her mind shift to the year they’d spent apart.

 

That year had been excruciatingly painful made only bearable by his visits during the holidays. Thankfully, Sojiro and the others had learned to keep a secret and though they rarely went out to student infested areas, they managed to sneak in an occasional romantic date. Usually dinner or strolls around the park or visiting the museum. But when he was there, he rarely looked at anyone else and she craved those nights when Sojiro left them alone.

 

She smirked when she remembered their first Valentine’s Day. The shock on Sojiro’s face and the calm happiness in Akira’s smile when she arrived. How nervous he was when she’d finally had him alone and naked for the first time. He’d been so timid compared to the confident man who’d stood up to Takase’s adoptive parents. His hands were always shaking and she could feel his heart pounding every time he pressed his chest to her. She’d had to take the lead the first few times, letting him know what she liked and where to touch and as usual he proved himself a quick study.

 

Sadayo rarely left him feeling less than satisfied and he’d never gone to sleep without a huge smile plastered on his face.

Akira had soon prooved himself a considerate lover and she’d been less than surprised when he finally brought up bringing her maid persona into their nights. Sadayo had agreed hesitantly, mostly because of the personality aspect that role involved, but he’d thrown her a curve ball when he’d turned it into something their own. Something where she let herself be bent to his whims and orders rather than happily fulfilling them. He would tease her, play with her, make her beg, but she always saw the glint in his eye. The glint that always told her he would break eventually under the guise of a master rewarding his servant and her hands subconsciously stroked the bite closest to her neck.

 

She remembered once as they were showering when she’d sheepishly told him she noticed this look in his eye right before he gave into her request and felt her heart drop when he gave her his answer.

 

“It’s regret for what I did,” he’d sighed one night a few years ago over dinner. “For what I did that Christmas Eve when I let you walk out the door.” He’d pressed her against the wall and whispered, “I’m going to make damn sure you never feel like that again,” before taking her.

 

Even after he’d told her this, after her acceptance of his apology and saying she didn’t hold it against him she still saw it in the back of his minds when he was lost in thought. After almost seven years he couldn’t forgive himself for when she’d left without looking back. He thought he was being noble and protecting her, but the pain he caused was always hidden in the back of his mind, eating at him and to be honest she’d resented part of him for it.

 

She’d never understood people thinking leaving behind their loved ones without knowledge was the right thing to do. Even if they didn’t say the whole truth something was better than nothing as long as there were no excessive details. Had he said he was going away but would be back for her, that’d have been fine, or the honest truth that he’d gotten caught up in something and needed to make things right. That would have worked but he’d said little and she’d cried herself to sleep so many times until she’d heard that he was back at Leblanc and had rushed over to see him.

 

Freeing herself of those memories, he stopped in the hallway, just before the office and stared around at the upper level of their home, thankful that they no longer had to worry about others interrupting them. It had taken longer than they’d originally planned but they were finally building their own life together. Between him working and studying all the time and her responsibilities becoming greater at the school they’d resigned themselves to their little two bedroom apartment until only a few months ago when they signed off on the mortgage. Luckily they didn’t have too many possessions and the move had been quick enough that they didn’t need any real help outside of the moving company. They had unpacked all their necessities in less than a month and had slowly been turning the house into a home with pictures, small nick knacks, and turning one of their spare bedrooms into an office complete with a small memorial to the Phantom Thieves. Sadayo knew that there were days when he’d wake up and sit in the office and work or just stare at the shelves of Metaverse souvenirs or the large banner and she decided to check their first.

 

Taking a quick look into the office she found it empty and took a deep breath of disappointment. When she did, the faintest whiff of coffee hit her nose. It had a subtle bitterness with a hint of orange in it. Wasting no time, she made headed downstairs and found him, dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and sweats, pouring thick brown liquid into a small mug. His voice was cradled between his cheek and elbow and he sounded annoyed.

“I understand that we normally visit today but we’ve been busy. I’ve had several new clients come up over the past few weeks and Sadayo is busy with her promotion.” He went for a sip and set the mug down in frustration. “Mom, I get it okay. You want to see her and pester her about us….oh now that’s not fair!”

 

She waved at him and he waved back before blowing a quick kiss and returning to his conversation. “Well it’s only a few hours away and I’ll talk to Sadayo about you guys coming for Christmas.”

 

Her head popped out from behind the fridge with a look that said, “You’re kidding right?”

 

He shrugged with a look of defeat on his face and mouthed, “I’m sorry.”

She rolled her eyes as she poured herself some orange juice while shaking her head. It wasn’t that she disliked his parents, she got along with them rather well and they’d accepted her quite easily into their home. Her only issue was that Sadayo couldn’t get over how easily they had been able to send their child away instead of signing him up for online courses and at least standing by him. But at the end of the day If they hadn’t sent him away, they’d have never gotten together nor have their current life.

 

Akira on the other hand had let the water flow under the bridge after he’d returned home and lived with them until he’d been accepted into college where he immediately took up residence with her. Maybe it was the independence his time away had given him or the comfort of his friends but he held no ill will and Sadayo followed his lead in this regard. In a way, she had to given her current condition, but she’d told him that she would fight them tooth and nail the moment they treated them in an unbecoming manner.

 

When he finally hung up with a loud sigh, he tossed his phone on the counter and joined her at the kitchen table.

 

“Hi,” she said patting and squeezing his knee.

 

“Hi,” he groaned in satisfaction at the combined feeling of her massaging his knee and the robust taste of the coffee. “I swear my parents are a bit obsessed with us getting married. I mean we just saw them before the move and they’re practically trying to plan out how to get me to propose to you. Not to mention my mother expecting us to invite them over for Christmas.” His head dropped in defeat and he groaned, “Why do they have to be this annoying?”

 

“Well take this as a sign of what we don’t want to be like when our baby gets here.” She gave his cheek a pinch and giggled as he jerked away.

 

“As much as I love you and our baby, I’m dreading our parents finding out more than our friends.”

 

“I don’t think it’ll be that bad,” she lied as she sipped her orange juice. The truth of the matter her parents were about as uptight as his parents were relaxed and she was scared about what they’d think of if she told them she was pregnant and unmarried. “But we won’t know until we tell them and I’d prefer sooner rather than later.”

 

“So would I.” He leaned back and thumbed the handle of his mug. “But it’s going to have to wait. I wasn’t lying about the amount of possible clients Futaba and I are going to have to deal with while our new hires get the office set up. It’s going to be a rough couple of months.” He took her hand and kissed it.

 

“I know,” she kissed his hand in returned and gave him a sad smile. “But we’ll have help. Ryuji has worked out and I can see if a few of my friends can help in case you have meetings. And Futaba has her surveillance set up and I’m sure the others will have plenty to offer once they have the free time. I was thinking of having Yusuke paint the office to something more baby appropriate, if that’s okay.”

 

“I take it we’re moving the stuff in the office to the basement?” He sounded a bit annoyed but she knew it was more at the prospect of moving all that stuff again.

 

“Right on the money, honey.”

 

“That works,” he shrugged as he drained his cup the rest of the way and got up. “I’ll see if Ryuji, Iwai or Hifumi can help out.” He scrubbed his cup clean and set it into the drain board and stretched, “But I kind of want to get going. I have a few errands to run and I think you deserve a little a little pampering.” He returned to her, slipping his phone into his pocket and his hand brushed some stray hair away from her eyes. “What do you say?”

 

She smiled and kissed his hand before saying, “Lead the way.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The beginning of said pampering turned out had involved breakfast at her favorite cafe that didn’t go as planned. Sadayo had hoped she would be able to stomach some of her favorite dishes but in the end she could hardly handle the smell of anything they brought her and after three failed attempts she resorted to some fruit and oatmeal, which sat but did little to stave off her hunger. Akira was lucky enough to eat his food with no problem, but Sadayo stomach continued to growl as they walked down the streets, their eyes looking into the windows of some shops until an hour after they left the cafe and the smell of yakitori and fresh crepes had her salivating.

 

Both of the stall people gave Sadayo an anxious look as she placed two orders of Yakitori and crepes. When Akira arrived, they both looked at him as if asking, “Is she going to be all right,” to which Akira shrugged and handed over his card to pay for the food.

 

After paying, they found a small park that had a few kids running around as their parents watched. They sat in content silence, him with an arm around her shoulder as she dug into the strange combination of take out they’d bought, until she asked if he could go and buy her some tea from a nearby coffee shop. He obliged and was rewarded with soy sauce and charcoal flavored kiss. When he was gone, she dug into her food and laughed at the familiar argument of two girls shouting at one another over who was really, “it”. When she finished the last bite of her second crepe, she deposited her trash into a nearby can, and stretched her legs down and patted her stomach.

 

“I hope you’re happy.” She looked down at her stomach and sighed. “You know your dad isn’t going to be too happy if you continue being so finicky. Take out can get expensive.”

 

There was no reply but she shrugged as there was. “Well as long as you’re happy and I don’t vomit I think we’ll be okay. Your dad can be a bit of a pushover.”

 

She continued watching the kids and a small picture of Akira chasing their faceless child around the park brought a smile to her lips. She had always worried about her getting pregnant, given their age difference and it was one of the few things that ever caused problems for them. He was younger and she knew he wanted a chance to enjoy his youth but she’d lived a bit of her life and was ready to spend their nights in more quiet environment. They’d had a few bad fights over the year over things like that, some even prompting the other to stay out at a friends for a couple of days before they cooled down enough to sit down and talk things out. One particular comment though that had always shook her was when he once claimed, “I don’t even know if I want kids,” before storming out.

 

Sadayo had always known that was a possibility given their relationship and she was getting used to the fact that they might adopt if they decided on kids, which would have made her more than happy. But the idea that she’d had gotten pregnant scared her for a while and if she’d only had the courage to speak up sooner it would have saved her weeks of stress.

 

Checking her watch, she wondered what was taking him so long when she heard a voice shout, “Sadayo-san!”

 

She looked up from her watch and saw a familiar figure running toward her, hand waving frantically. She had a large set of headphones on, her hair was in a bun, a thick jacket, ripped jeans, and a “Phoenix Ranger,” tee-shirt shining brightly.

 

“Futaba-chan!” Sadayo waved back, prepared to stand, but the girl was too fast and was sitting next to her before she could even begin to rise.

 

“Don’t get up,” panted Futaba, her legs sprawled out in front of her and a hand clutching a stitch in her side.

 

“Rough day,” Sadayo asked while Futaba began rummaging through her bag frantically.

 

“You have no idea.” Futaba pulled out two protein bars and some juice and began wolfing them down. “I had two meetings to get through with some server clients that nearly went to hell and then one of our business contacts wanted to discuss a shipping issue with some of the parts I ordered.” She yawned and rubbed her eye. “I haven’t slept.”

 

“I heard you had a busy night setting off flour bombs.” Sadayo smiled when she heard the evil chuckle leave the girls throat.

 

“Yeah that was good. Until Sojiro had to ruin it and make me apologize.” Futaba slammed her trash into a nearby receptacle. “I swear he never lets me have fun anymore.”

 

“Well you are an adult and co-owner of your own business,” Sadayo offered. “Maybe he wants some of the responsibility you take to your professional life to bleed into your home life.”

 

“He doesn’t get it.” Futaba drew up her knees. “Sojiro, I mean. Yusuke gets it. He pranks me back whenever he can and we always have a laugh afterward. He’s the only one in the group I can do things like that with, even if he’s a bit more absentminded than me.”

 

Sadayo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, “Maybe you should tell Sojiro that? That it’s just a dynamic of your relationship.”

 

“Yeah, maybe. He still made me apologize and do Yusuke’s laundry thinking it’d teach me a lesson. Instead Yusuke and I laughed about it after his shower while Sojiro was cleaning something in the kitchen.” Futaba rubbed her eyes again and let out a loud yawn.

 

“Just talk to Sojiro-san and I’m sure he’ll get over it.” Sadayo gave Futaba a quick pat. “And get some sleep, you look like hell.”

 

“That was my plan until I saw you lounging around out here.” Futaba scanned the empty park, curious look on her face. “Where’s Akira?”

 

“He went to get us something to drink.” Sadayo glanced at her watch and gave a worried sigh. “He’s usually back by now. I hope he’s okay.”

 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Futaba sat back down, her face stern as she asked quietly. “Did you tell him?”

 

“I did,” Sadayo answered with a content smile. The satisfaction in her voice made Futaba blush but didn’t completely hide her worry.

 

“He’s taking it okay? The not finding out before the doctors I mean?” Futaba had been just as worried as Sadayo and Ryuji about keeping the secret. They knew Akira to be a guy who took things as they came, but everyone has their limits and they hoped this wasn’t one of them.

 

“I know he’s happy,” Sadayo rubbed her belly and sniffed some of the cool air. “He could barely speak and cried before finishing Takemi’s letter. But…”

 

“You’re thinking about what you told me back when you first found out.” It was a statement that Futaba didn’t feel like bringing up. She’d seen Sadayo on the train a few days after she’d found out and saw that she was crying, so Futaba did one of the few things she could do. She gave Sadayo a friendly ear. What she’d learned was difficult to process given her lack of intimacy, but she could empathize with much of what the teacher had been feeling and consoled her and made dinner for her that evening while Akirawined and dined a few potential clients.

 

“Yeah.” Sadayo gave Futaba a gentle pat on the shoulder and the girl leaned in and placed her head on the woman’s shoulder.

 

“I think you’ll be okay. But, I think you need to tell him everything that’s been on your mind.”

 

“What if he ends up hating me?” Sadayo wiped at her nose and gave Futaba crestfallen look.

 

“There’s no way Akira would end up hating or abandoning you two. He loves you WAY too much. And if he doesn’t come around,” Futaba stood up and began making a series of fighting poses and noises that caught the attention of the kids on the playground. “I’ll kick his butt from here to Canada!”

 

“You’re going to kick whose butt?”

 

Futaba was so caught off guard that she slipped and fell on her butt while Sadayo laughed and looked over her shoulder to see Akira holding two small thermoses. Though she still felt a bit sick over her doubts, her spirits lifted when she felt his hand brush hers as he handed her the warm thermos.

 

“No one’s,” groaned the girl rubbing her left butt cheek. “Crap, how are you still so sneaky?” Futaba climbed to her feet and turned to Sadayo and yawned again. “I think I’m going to go home and take a nap.”. She gave Sadayo a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye before taking a moment to size Akira up with a small scowl on her face.

 

“Did I do something?” He looked between the two of them with concerned interest before failing to dodge the sudden impact of Futaba’s foot slam down on top of his. The howl of pain caught the attention of several passers-by.

 

“Son of a….” he practically yelled as his foot rose off the ground. “What the hell did you do that for?!”

 

“You better not do anything to hurt her. She’s been worried enough about this as it is.” Each word was punctuated by a sharp prod to his chest.

 

“And you think that smashing down on my foot is an acceptable way to get me to listen?” Akira dropped his foot down to the ground and put some weight on it. It didn’t hurt that bad but he was still annoyed. “You don’t think I’ve been going over things all night in my mind about how to help her and you decide the best course of action is to smash my foot?”

 

Futaba looked to Sadayo who was sipping at her tea, a hint of disapproval on her face at the younger woman’s actions, while smiling ever so slightly.. A pang of guilt spread through Futaba like nausea and she lowered her eyes and kicked at a stray pebble.

 

“I’m sorry.” She looked up at Akira and he could see true regret in them. “I just….I’ve known for a long time and I know that my having this information annoys you guys at times but I’m trying to protect my family.”

 

“Futaba,” Akira set his thermos down and wrapped his arms around. He felt her nod against his chest as he he stroked her hair. “We’re not going anywhere, all right?” He set his thermos down and squeezed her. “I promise you that I will keep Sadayo and the baby safe. You know I will don’t you?”

 

“I know,” she gave him a squeeze before pushing away. She gave him a smile, “Just protect her and my niece or nephew, okay?”

 

“So long as you don’t attack me for things I haven’t even done.” His smile wasn’t nearly as warm as hers was and he could tell she’d known how badly she’d screwed up.

 

“I won’t.” She bowed low to both of them. “That was inexcusable and I’ll do everything in my power to make up for it. Oh,” she shot up and smiled, “Sojiro’s been teaching me to cook so maybe I can come by to make dinner every now and then? I’m getting better with making soup and fish!”

 

“That’s a start.” Akira’s smile was its usual warm one and he patted her on the head. “Go home and get some rest.”

 

“Yeah, I think I will.” She yawned again and bid them farewell before running off to the station.

“Give me a call when you guys need me!”

 

“That girl..,” Akira shook his head and dropped onto the bench and took a deep swig of his coffee. “That was completely unnecessary. What were you two talking about to make her do that?”

 

Sadayo shifted and sipped her tea. It wasn’t as good as what Akira could make with the equipment Sojiro had given him when he replaced Leblanc’s, but it was comforting.

 

“We were talking about my telling you and how you were handling it.” She took another deep sip and felt her courage rise a bit, but she still couldn’t sick the feeling of sick welling up in her throat.

 

“Oh.” Akira swirled his coffee and stared at the ground as he asked. “You didn’t tell her everything did you?”

 

“NO!” She elbowed him and laughed softly. “She just…she was there when I hit a bit of a dark patch after I found out.”

 

“What do you mean a dark patch?” Akira set his coffee aside and focused on her. “Sadayo is everything okay?”

 

“It’s fine now. It’s just that…I…uhh….,” she fidgeted, her fingers ringing the thermos and she focused on the lid not wan. “I….when I had the….,” she took a deep breath, “when Tae sent me to her friend..I had….I thought about not telling you.”

 

His head turned slowly and whispered, “What do you mean? At some point I would have found out, so unless you miscarried or….” It struck him like a bolt of lightening and he felt a rock in his throat and barely managed an, “Oh.”

 

She wiped at a stray tear and sniffed, “We were kind of rocky. You had just gotten the loan and were busy with Futaba in figuring out your business, finding contacts. There was the move, figuring out bills, my promotion, and everything just happened so fast that I ended up having the thought of not telling you and wrestled with the possibility that it might not be the best time.” She wiped her eyes, “And I remembered you saying that you might not want kids and I just…”

 

Tears were pouring from her eyes he took her hand, squeezing it gently as she dabbed at her eyes. He wanted to speak but gave her the time to speak.

 

“I just stewed for a few days after finding out and one day I was on the train. I saw Futaba and I asked her out and just broke down and told her everything.” She used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe her nose and laughed a bit. “I mean she didn’t even flinch when I told her I was pregnant. She just listened and calmly asked questions and gave what advice she could. She didn’t judge me she was…”

 

“She was just there,” he finished with a heavy sigh. “While I was at work or doing something else when I should have been home with you.”

 

She wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and sniffed quietly, her hand clenching his as she choked whispered, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” his lips pressed the top of her head. His chest hurt, like someone was wringing the happiness he’d been feeling from last night and left only worry and anxiety. “I’m not saying I…”he took a deep breath, “I’m not saying I agree one-hundred percent with what you thought but I’m glad you told me. And if we have to make a decision like that I want us to exhaust our options and if that’s……” he stopped for a moment collecting his thoughts. He’d never thought he’d have this conversation and couldn’t begin to fully comprehend the severity but he knew that he wanted to be there for her and with her if that kind of decision needed to be made. Finally after several moments of strained silence he quietly said, “Just promise me you’ll talk to me. That’s all I ask. I don’t know a lot about these things but if we need to talk about it or go and talk to someone for advice we can do that.” He looked down at her and saw she’d stopped crying but her eyes were still red. “Just talk to me. I want to know these things. I’m happy that you can talk to my friends and family but while they mean the world to me; you are my world.”

 

‘What kind of cheesy romances have you been watching?” She laughed a bit into his shoulders. He laughed with her and nuzzled her head.

 

“Only the ones you put on.” He gave her his usual smirk and kissed her red face. “I’ll do better. I promise you and our baby I’ll do better.”

 

“I will too.” She squeezed him and after a minute, her heart lighter she took his hand and pulled him off the bench and said, “Come on, you still got a whole day of pampering me left to fulfill.”

 

“You still want to be pampered after a conversation like that?” Akira wasn’t against it, just surprised that she’d recovered so quickly.

 

“I do.” Sadayo took his hand and led him down the road her heart hurting but slowly mending. “I’ve had a while to come to peace with what I thought and I’m still here, you’re still here, and our baby is still here.” She gave him a smile over her shoulder and said, “Which means I’m more than happy to spend the day having people spoil me.”

 

The pampering was everything she had hoped for and a welcomed break from the thoughts in her head. She dragged Akira from store to store looking at little things for the house and even things for the baby. They had registered at a local and well priced baby store. She was surprised at how serious he took the trip and even began playing around with a few of the baby toys which got him some odd stares but she simply laughed at him which made him beam. They’d prepared their list and even researched a few diapers and formulas in case they decided not to breast feed. After a small lunch and a few more hours of walking around where she had picked up a few new dresses and some early pregnancy clothes, she went to a salon where he’d set up an appointment for a haircut and a mani-pedi for her.

 

She told him he could go and do something he wanted to do but he said he’d stay, until his phone rang and he got an anxious look on his face. Taking the call he stepped outside and she watched him talk to the person on the other end with a huge grin on his face. She figured it was a business deal that had gone well and decided she’d treat him to dinner that night.

 

When he came back in he apologized and said he had to leave for a half-an-hour.

 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” He was still smiling and she could tell he was eager to go and do something.

 

“I’ll be fine.” She as relaxed and nothing could put her in a bad mood at that moment. “I’ll wait here until you get back.”

 

He returned ten minutes after her appointment finished. His face was red from the cold, but grew even more red when he saw her hair styled and slightly curled to rest on her shoulders while her nails, freshly lacquered with clear nail polish.

 

“You…you look fantastic.”

 

She blushed and moved up to him and gave him a quick kiss and said, “Thanks sweetheart.”

 

“You enjoying yourself?” He locked his arm with hers and began leading her down the street.

 

“I am, but I saw that look on your face earlier so I think you need a bit of pampering yourself.”

 

He blinked in surprise and nodded. “Sure,” he was a bit taken aback at the gesture. “Where did you have in mind?”

 

She’d led him to a favorite restaurant of hers, a small family owned Italian joint hidden down a side alley. It was a bit cramped but the owners greeted Sadayo warmly and found her a seat quickly. Akira looked around and chuckled. The restaurant looked exactly like one he’d seen in an old gangster movie.

 

“I take it you enjoy the decor,” she asked after they placed their drink orders.

 

“It’s oddly appropriate.” He waved down the waitress and asked for a glass of wine to go with his water.

 

“Wine?” Sadayo gave him a concerned look. “Why are you ordering wine?”

 

“I figured I can enjoy a glass after all our wanderings today.”

 

“Right,” she snorted, her eyes narrowed. “You’re also doing it because you know I won’t be able to for several months.”

 

“That too.”

 

Both of them laughed and fell into conversations about their work, childhoods, and anything else that came to mind. It felt good to reconnect and both of them felt like things were finally getting back on track. They barely talked about anything that happened that day until after their dinner arrived.

 

“Are you sure you like my hair like this,” as she looked at herself in the back of spoon. She scratched at her slightly exposed neck. She hadn’t had it this short in a few years and she felt a little naked.

 

“It’s a little late to be asking me now, don’t you think?” He smiled over his plate of pasta and brushed one of bangs out of her eyes. “It’s not as short as when we first met but I’ve always enjoyed you with slightly longer hair. If you want we can go buy some of those fake…,” he raised his hands and mimed her old pigtails.

 

“Don’t even think about it.” Her foot nicked his shin, a coy smirk on her face. “I kept the uniform for you. There’s no way I’m letting my hair end up like that again.”

 

“Whatever you say, ‘Becky’. Ow!” He laughed when she hit him dead on and rubbed his shin. “I’m going to have to start wearing shin guards and steel-toed boots at this rate.”

 

“Then I suggest you watch your tone or else I’m gonna make you answer to me.” The look in his eyes at this comment sent had her red from the neck up.

“I welcome it.” His voice was low and velvety and she couldn’t contain her embarrassment.

 

She sipped at her water and coughed nervously, hoping that no one else had heard them. “Maybe, I will then,” she replied hoping that she sounded as commanding as he did welcoming.

 

He took her hand and kissed it, rolling one of the rings she’d bought before they’d gone to Hawaii one year.

 

“How’re you feeling,” his voice had returned to it’s normal caring tone, his eyes were focused on the ring on her right ring finger. The symbol she’d given him of her love and devotion.

 

“I’m feeling better.” She pointed at her stomach, “And so is this one. I mean yesterday we could only eat ramen and today I guess it’s sweet things and salty things.”

 

She took a bite of her chicken picatta and capers and Akira nodded in agreement. “I saw the delivery bowl from the ramen joint Ryuji and I ate at in the sink.”

 

“He’s been a big help,” she said after a large gulp of water. “Are you okay with him coming to appointments with me in case you can’t?”

 

“I have no problem with that. But he’s gonna have his hands full soon so I’ll need to work with Futaba about adjusting my schedule around meetings. I’m pretty sure we can ask Sojiro or Iwai to help out since everyone else will be out of the country for a bit.”

 

She watched as he returned to his pasta, stray bits of sauce splattering his skin. “Come here,” he leaned forward and she cleaned him a bit and whispered, “Now, Master is presentable.”

 

His face flushed but he kept his composure and coughed gently. “Thanks.” He continued to eat, this time a bit more carefully and after a few minutes he said, “You know, I can talk to Tae about the possibility of home visits if you end up on bed rest.”

 

“Thinking I can’t handle waddling around a high school while being eight months pregnant?”

 

Akira shrug at the playfully indignant look on her face and said, “Maybe Ryuji can get a wheel barrel and have the track team move you around the school.”

 

She burst out laughing and he joined her, albeit a great deal quieter. When she calmed down she took his hand and chuckled, “You’re amazing.”

 

“Maybe I am,” he smirked looking out at the crowds walking by. “But, I think it’s just because you bring out the best in me.”

 

Her face grew even more red and she looked around at everyone in hopes they hadn’t heard him. “What is with you and the corny lines today?”

 

“I’m just feeling happy. Like genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.” Akira continued rubbing her ring and exhaled loudly before waving down a server for another glass of wine. When it was poured he drank heavily as Sadayo watched in surprise as his cheeks flushed.

 

“Worried about the baby, I presume?” When he shook his head she let out a relieved sigh and asked, “Then why are you drinking so much? You rarely have more than two glasses and you’re onto four right now.”

"I guess you could say I’m both worried and not worried.” He stared out the window and then said,”I am excited but I’m just such a huge mass of nerves that I don’t really know how to handle it.”

They chuckled as he drank some water and wiped the sweat from his brow. “I mean I’m going to be a dad, we bought a house, and I’m running my own business and it’s a lot to take in.” He let go of her hand and hid his beneath the table she could tell from the movement of his arms that he was wringing them together. “Things are happening a little quicker than I thought they would so it’s going to take a while to process.” His eyes stayed on hers and he chuckled nervously. “I’m excited and I can’t wait for the baby to get here, but it’s just going to take a while before my brain settles down. “

 

“What can I do to help?” She reached out for his hand and was glad he cupped her left hand with both of his, but she froze in shock at the feeling of cold metal sliding up her finger.

 

“Accept this?” He opened his hands and revealed a simple gold band with their birthstones on them.

 

“Akira." She gasped at the sight of the ring and took a second to move the Hawaii ring to join her engagement, leaving a small discolored circle on that finger. “Of course I’ll accept it.” She could barely contain her excitement and nearly passed out when he set a small black box with a slightly larger simple gold band in it. She took it, her hands shaking so badly that it was only with his guidance she was able to put it on his finger.

 

When it was on, she gave him an amused look. “You know people are going to give you strange looks when you tell them it’s your engagement ring.”

 

“I don’t care.” He began fishing through his pockets and their small pile of bags as he spoke. “Our relationship is unconventional enough as it is and if people are going to obsess over my wearing an engagement ring I’m just going to ignore them. Besides," he held up his hand and pointed at the flower ring she'd bought him at Ryuji's wedding, "we've considered these unofficial engagement rings for the past couple years and no one has said anything about it." 

 

“I said it before and I’ll say it again. You’re amazing.” He gave her a smile and then placed a longer box on the table in front of her.

 

“I also got you this.” He opened the box and pulled out a simple gold chain. “I did some reading and well they said water retention happens so if your rings get too tight. Also because I don't think you want the rings hitting...," he pointed at the emerald necklace he'd bought her for their first anniversary.

 

Sadayo smiled and laughed at the comment nodded. “I am going to look like a balloon soon so this’ll be a big help.”

 

Akira got up and helped fasten the necklace around her neck. She checked how it looked against her skin and asked him, “When did you have time to do all this?”

 

“I did some favors for a friend of Iwai.” Sadayo’s eyebrows raised in concerned. “It’s okay. They’re a legit jeweler and they were having some issues with some product going missing and Futaba and I gave them a hand.” He pointed at the jewelry and he said, “They gave me these as a bonus on top of paying us.”

 

Sadayo looked between their rings and felt the urge to celebrate overtake her and ordered several desserts for them much to Akira’s chagrin.

 

They left the restaurant with two extra boxes added to their small load. They made their way to the station, Sadayo clutching his arm and chatting happily about her plans for the upcoming school festival. Akira listened and offered his advice for a few guest ideas and food stands. She said she’d think about them, but she had to go through a few hoops but that she’d talk it over with the PTA and principal. The train ride was a bit boring. A few more people were on it than there had been in the morning but they’d been able grab a seat and she rested her head on his shoulder, her hands absentmindedly fiddling with their rings as they sat in quiet bliss.

 

Finally their stop came and they exited the train, their hands locked and their rings rubbing against each other, glinting in the fading sunlight while their owners smiled at one another. Both of them content and grateful for the partner they’d chosen to walk the road of life with.


End file.
